Short Stories
by Wildwolf
Summary: A group of short stories by Wildwolf-chan that vary in plot and genre!They're not all shounen ai... most don't have a coupling at all!
1. Table of Contents

**Short Stories**

Konnichiwa! This is a group of short stories by Wildwolf-chan!

Each chapter should be treated as an individual story, each with its own rating and summary.

Some will be yaoi, some no romance whatsoever.

Look below for stories uploaded now:

1) All Star

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Type of fic: Songfic

Summary: A songfic to All Star by Smashmouth. Jounouchi thinks about his experience in Duel Monsters and such.

2) Complicated

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance (Seto/Ryou)

Type of fic: Songfic

Summary: A songfic to Complicated by Avril Lavigne. Ryou thinks about how Seto is two-sided, one way around him and Mokuba, a completely different way around Yuugi-tachi.

3) I'm With You

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Type of fic: Songfic

Summary: A songfic to I'm With You by once again Avril Lavigne. It has a lil shounen ai, but only one name is given and that's the person narrating it, Ryou. It's a cold, lonely night. Ryou muses on how no one seems to care about him.

4) Manipulation

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Type of fic: Rant with poem

Summary: Ryou's thoughts on the manipulation he receives from both his Yami and Malik. No shounen ai. Small spoiler warning!

5) Malik-sama

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst/General

Type of fic: Rant

Summary: In Rishid's POV about Malik. He just muses, set in three different times. Two of the past, one at the present. Spoiler warning!

Hope you decide to read em! -^_^-


	2. All Star

**All Star**

This is a fic about Jounouchi. Yes, Wildwolf-chan is writing a Jounouchi fic. His POV, just about him and his Duel Monsters capabilities and stuffs... Dunno, rather general. Set in no particular place.

ACK! THE RADIO IS WATCHING ME! I mean it, they just now started playing this song on the radio... **faints**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll ya_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was lookin kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

All my life I've been told I wasn't going to be able to do anything with my life. I was told I'd be a punk, I'd end up homeless, be worth less than a rat's ass. It gets hard sometimes, specially with people like Kaiba and Rex Raptor and Mai putting me down.

Loser, yeah right. I'm not a loser, just... starting out.

_Well, the hits start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Head to the rules and ya hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense just to live for fun,_

_You're brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with takin the backstreets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Everyone starts out somewhere. I'm pretty sure that with time, I can be one of the best of the best, like Yuugi. I'm sure when he started out, he couldn't even spell "Dark Magician" or "Duel Monsters". Then again, he probably started before he could spell- like about four or five. Heh. Them's the breaks I guess.

But like just like a fire, if it doesn't start as a tiny flame, it can't become a roaring blaze. I'm like that. I'll get better. I start out a green Duelist, I can excel and my knowledge can better my dueling capabilities. Only time can tell. I'm only still learning all the secrets of the cards.

_Hey now, your an All Star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, your a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shootin stars break the mold_

I'm a Duelist, I got to the Finals in the Duelist Kingdom. Me vs. Yuugi, of course he'd win, he is a roaring blaze. Yuugi won against Pegasus, even though I still don't know if I could.

After all, Kaiba defeated me, and Pegasus got him... even that brat didn't deserve that- pardon the rhyme.

_It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now wait till you get older_

_But the media men beg to differ_

_Judgin by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is gettin pretty thin_

_The water's gettin warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire, how about yours?_

_Cuz that's the way I like it and I never get bored_

I would have given up, all the teasing and torment, had it not been for Yuugi and my other friends. Had it not been for Anzu and Bakura. Was it not for Honda. I would have bowed down and been weak and given up were it not for their friendship.

Not saying Yuugi doesn't ever think about giving it all up, ya know? After that second duel with Kaiba he was ready to give up on his quest to save his grandfather. No offense, but that was pathetic and weak, no one should lose heart with one loss, there will always be a way.

Yuugi himself taught me that.

_Hey now, your an All Star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, your a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shootin stars break the mold_

Mai, she confuses me a little.

She's one of the ones who kicked me down hard when I was already faltering. I beat her, but only with Yuugi's help.

I did beat Rex without help, but that doesn't count. He's just an idiot as it is. Plus, in a way, Yuugi did help. He brought my best friend back to me. That's a real picker-upper if there ever was one.

But Mai herself? She came for money, but I can tell there's some other motive. The look in her eyes tells it. She won't reveal her true intentions and past, but we can continue being friends with her until she lets her shield down. She just doesn't want to be hurt. Almost like Yuugi and Bakura, there's two sides to her. Just, minus the Sennen Item.

_Hey now, your an All Star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, your a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shootin stars_

So I used to not even know what the hell a trap card was and magic cards weren't my thing. Heck, I didn't even know that the Blue Eyes was the strongest single card and Exodia was the strongest combo. But I've changed, I know that weak cards can be used to overcome the most powerful, that one card can change the whole game in your direction- or the other person's.

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change_

_I guess I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

I myself have been asked about the game. And I pass my advice along down to whoever asks.

But the most important thing I have to tell is what my special treasure is. But you have to solve it! Sure, I'll tell ya the answer as well, but it's something that Yuugi taught me way back when and that I taught Mai during the Duelist Kingdom.

"You can see it, but you can't see it."

_Well, the hits start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Head to the rules and ya hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense just to live for fun,_

_You're brain gets smart but the head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with takin the backstreets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

I'll tell ya the answer, but after this.

If you're having trouble, not just with Duel Monsters, this applies to anything. If you're having problems, work with em, practice. Don't let other people's words get you down, you'll get nowhere.

Live for yourself, live your life, not someone else's. There's so much out there, try to see them one by one your own way. There could be great opportunities out there, but if you don't try, you won't know. Take the road less traveled, as my Literature teacher once said.

I was always told I was smart knowledge-wise, but stupid when it came to actions. Don't let things like that come in your way, they'll get you down.

_Hey now, your an All Star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, your a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shootin stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shootin stars break the mold_

The answer to my riddle? "You can see it, but you can't see it."

My special treasure is friendship. You can see Yuugi and I, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura. You can see you and your friends, but you can't see the bond that holds everyone together.

I know, it sounds corny, but just hear me out. That's my greatest treasure, the friendship of others. And that friendship got me through.

Just remember, everyone starts somewhere. Everyone is a novice at first and builds up. Don't get disheartened, cause you've never lived if you give up. And you'll never win if you never try.

See ya!

-Jounouchi, Katsuya

I put in some of my own thoughts here, because I can relate to Jounouchi very well. I've been told I won't do anything good with myself.

My feelings for him change. Sometimes he's a jerk and that's when pencils/pens fly at his head and 10% of the time swerves to hit Honda. The other times he's really sweet and lovable.

Seto: **gags**

Me: Seto! **points out the door**

Anyways, Jounouchi's cool sometimes, but he's not my favorite. 

The song fits, neh?


	3. Complicated

**Complicated**

This is a Seto/Ryou fic to Avril Lavigne. Ryou's POV about Seto.

Set no place in the series- do you ever see those two frenching? No.

I don't own 'Complicated'. It belongs to Avril.

I don't own Yugioh. Again, do you at least get hints of Seto and Ryou going at it like bunny rabbits? Not really, unless you can really twist your minds to see things that aren't there better than I can. But did Ryou run to Seto while he stood atop that castle wall? Nope.

_Uh Huh_

_Life's like this_

_Uh Huh, Uh Huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh Huh, Uh Huh_

_That's the way it is_

Life, must it be so hard? Events weaving into one another, lives twisted and hopes turned. Pain and suffering within happiness and peace.

Romance too. Love is so complicated. Why must it be?

Everything has two sides, everyone has two sides. Some people are just more defined when it comes to those two sides. I'm not talking about myself. I'm not talking about Yuugi either.

I'm talking about Seto Kaiba.

_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back _

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

He needs to calm down a little. I know, the mix of being a high school student running a multi-million dollar company, being a homeowner, being a Duelist, and being brother, mother, and father to Mokuba can be hard.

Add in me and it doesn't necessarily make it easier. I love him with all my heart, but I think it just pressures him to do better. He needs to do well to impress me and keep my love. But he doesn't see that I don't care about that, just him.

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin in your car_

_And you're talkin to me one-on-one_

_But you become_

Around Mokuba and I, he's happy and relaxed. I love how he is like that. When we're alone, he's so passionate, so loving.

We'll be in the car, driving somewhere. He'll joke with me, give me a small kiss on the lips, be one side of himself. The side I truly love and enjoy being around. The side I have deemed Seto.

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

But as I said, everyone has two sides. I try to show Yuugi-tachi the side of Seto I know and love so dearly, but whenever he's around anyone besides his family, he changes. He changes so drastically that I'm not too sure it's even him. Yes, I still love him, but he just... changes.

It's kinda stupid to me. He can't relax when he's around friends, but I try to change that. He's tries to act too cool for himself, and he gets a little foolish sometimes. They can't see why I chose him. I want them to see.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

He promised me he would try to act normal around them. The self he acted like around us before we declared love for one another? A guise to protect the hurt soul within from the outside world. Only I broke the barrier and found him.

I want to share that him with the world.

But it's impossible if he reverts back to his old self every time he's around people. Mokuba also wants him to show his other side to everyone so he'll be accepted for who he is, but it seems forlorn now.

But even if I did show them, would they believe it? I don't know... this confuses me and frustrates me so badly.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin else_

_Where you are and where it's at you see_

_You're makin me_

_Laugh out when you strike a pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not foolin anyone_

_When you become_

He'll come over, dressed in his normal clothes or school uniform. He'll come over to spend time with me, and I'm happy for that. But still, those clothes remind me of who else he is.

I've actually gotten him into casual clothes before, jeans and such. He's just happy when no one else is around, he'll even make a fool of himself just to make me laugh, and I love him for that. Yuugi and the others would never be able to imagine Seto Kaiba joking and laughing and loving...

I want him to shed those expensive clothes, the high and mighty attitude, and be a teenager, like he is. I sound like I'm nagging, maybe I am, but for good reason. The him I know is just so wonderful.

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

It's impossible to detest him once you get to know him, really know him. You have to be a level 5 friend, as I have read once. Level 5, ones you share every secret with and you could trust with your life. Being his love, I'm sure I'm that close, I know I am. But the others still are at least edgy around him.

Yes, it is an open relationship and has been for some time, in case you're wondering. I've been told I have strange taste. But that's not the point.

The point is that Seto changes. He tries to fool the world with his cold attitude, but it's impossible to fool everyone when your heart is so warm and all between it and the world is a cold, icy shield. That's the reason I gave him a chance in the first place.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no (no no no)_

_No no (no no no)_

_No no (no no no)_

_No no_

I'll have to talk to him again about being himself, even if it's just for five minutes. Being he whom I love for five minutes around the others would be worth it. I ask him to give them a chance, but as he puts it, old habits die hard.

But life's how it is; it is as you see it here. It's no "realistic" TV show, life's like this. Complications erupt from happiness, even though this isn't considered too much of a serious one. I mean, I did deal with loving him in secret for a while until I got him to allow me to tell the others. We'll work this out together.

I'm not going to let something so petty come in the way of my feelings for him, and neither will he. It'd mean what we've been fighting for all this time was a waste.

_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back _

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

I guess my feelings shift greatly about the situation.

There's always going to be someone who has it harder than you.

But Seto? He has it hard.

But if he'd calm down and relax he could see what's he's been missing in life, have friends with other people, actually live. Just because one thrives doesn't mean they are truly alive.

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

Around everyone else he acts cool and cold, silent.

Around Mokuba and I he's relaxed and happy. The way I wish he was all of the time. I listen to this song a lot just because I feel that way. He acts like somebody else and it gets frustrating.

Things just get complicated.

"Avril, life's complicated. Yep. How long have I been listening to this again?" I thought aloud. My longest time before either running out of batteries or being interrupted has been two hours on this one track.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no _

The door opened. "Ryou-chan?"

"Hai?" I sat up.

Seto appeared in the doorway. "This song again? I have a feeling I should be taking a hint."

"Maybe." I stood and stretched. No records broken, only 1 ½ hours.

He came and slipped his arm smoothly around my waist. "I try, ok?" S small kiss landed on my cheek.

"I know." I reached over and turned off the stereo.

"Come on, let's go. The others are probably waiting for us."

I could see the mask slipping on already as we left the house. He'll change someday. Hopefully soon enough.

Until then, life's complicated.

Ok, it wasn't as good as my other fics! Oh well!


	4. I'm With You

**I'm With You**

A little Seto/Ryou thing. Somewhat romance, but... I dunno, you judge. I never actually say Seto's name in it, but there is a very small hint.

This is to I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

I was walking around. It was dark and cold outside. Pausing on the bridge that overlooked a small creek, I glanced at the reflection of street lights that shimmered. I stood there, staring at them, as if waiting for a certain someone. Maybe I was, maybe there was some hope left for me.

But no one came.

The rain was coming down now, bitter and icy. It pelted at me like knives. I wanted so badly to be with someone I knew, even a not-so-close acquaintance, but no one came to my aid.

It was so quiet, so forlorn out here, on this lonely way.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

_Doesn't anyone care about me? I thought to myself, shivering. __Does anyone even notice I'm gone?_

The more I stewed over it, the less likely that it seemed someone noticed- or cared that I wasn't around.

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I-

I'm with you

_It's cold. I thought, shivering. My life was something to muse over, to think about. Most psychologists would probably denounce me hopeless, knowing my luck. I mean, how many other people are manic depressive because of a psychotic other?_

I wished I had someone who cared, who would tell me what to do at least some of the time. I was never really led by the hand anywhere, left on my own to figure things out. But then how did I turn out so soft?

I wanted to leave this town, go somewhere else, on some unknown adventure. The norm and conformity were comforting at times, but maybe adventure would get my mind off of my life.

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

I look around again as I start to wander the streets. I look hopelessly pathetic and people start shying away from me. No one is concerned enough to ask if I was ok or anything, everyone just minds their own business.

I guess it's useless to try and locate someone I know, find a familiar face. Yuugi is probably joking with his Jii-chan and the others. With Jounouchi and Honda and Anzu. I never really fit into that crowd, I was always the one left out because of the psychotic other and the fact I wasn't with them from the beginning of their adventure. I was the trespasser that was welcomed for a little while, but I had worn my welcome.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

But still, you'd think someone would notice the boy standing out here, white hair plastered to his face and tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. You'd think someone in this big town would care.

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I-

I'm with you

I'm with you

The big clock strikes nine. Tou-san's out of town, so no one will call to report me missing until I don't turn up at school tomorrow and the next day. That's how long it will take for anyone to notice.

I can feel the sleepiness overwhelming me. I just want to curl up and let darkness take me, allowing myself to die. Maybe then someone would notice me, know my name. Sure, it'd be from an obituary and from a page 3B story about a boy found frozen one morning, but still.

Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah, yeah...

I sit on a curb on a more desolate part of town. I haven't the slightest where I am now, I'm just confused and tired.

A car drives up and starts slowly. A small smile creeps on my lips. Maybe it's someone who will ask if I'm ok and bring me home.

No, it's some guy picking up his girlfriend. Figures, no one's given a damn about me for a long time. Why did I even suspect?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I-

I'm with you

As I feel darkness and numbness taking me, another car stops. The door opens and I feel two arms wrap around my limp body. I'm too dazed to care, maybe it's someone moving me out of the way of pedestrians.

It vaguely surprises me as I'm set in the car on rich leather seats. Only one person I know could afford something so fancy, but why would he care about me? Why would he give a damn if I froze to death out here?

The mystery person puts a long coat around my shoulders and wraps his arms around me, half allowing and half forcing me into a cuddle. I did feel warmer now, this person's body heat filling me. Whoever he was, I was thankful. I was in his debt. His hands rubbed my arms, not caring that he too was getting wet from my soaked body or the tears from my face that ended up resting on his chest.

I snuggled deeper, not caring if I ended up embarrassing myself or getting kicked out of the car.

"I'm with you."

So, what do you think? I think the song itself is just so... visual, so it worked in my opinion.


	5. Manipulation

Manipulation

Ok, I've gone into Ryou-angst mode! This is the first of... how many have I thought up? Battle City does that to you... but this is kinda a rantish thing in Ryou's POV.

Set during the... blimp time in the Battle City semi-finals, but before yami no Bakura's duel with Yami no Yuugi.

To manipulate is to influence or control. Manipulation can be for inanimate objects or for animals, or for people even. I should know.

We all know I have mou hitori no boku, right? [1] My other half, the dark one who lives inside of me. I... I hate being manipulated by him. It scares me to be controlled by a force I can do nothing about. But I have gotten used to it, believe it or not. If I just let him do as he wants, so long he doesn't kill my friends, he doesn't hurt me.

Manipulation,

Unable to control myself

As I feel myself swept away

I have no control, just hold on and scream

I know I'm weak; it's been beaten into my head so many times. I am just nothing to the world around me. Does it hurt to know this? Yes. Does it hurt to find this out in real-life situations? Yes. Is there anything I can do about it? No.

Some people say that admitting one is weak is strength. I seriously don't believe it; it's just facing the inevitable truth. Would you believe it, were you in my position?

Would you even be weak enough to be in my position?

Strong, weak, is there a true difference?

When admitting you are weak is a strength

And living with manipulation shows it

And yet there are more manipulators still.

Malik-kun, I think his name was. He too possesses me as if I were just an object. [2] Of course, mou hitori no boku doesn't like the idea of his... yadonushi [3] being controlled by someone besides him, "ore-sama" [4].

Do they know what it's like being controlled, manipulated as I am? Does Yuugi-tachi know how it feels? Yuugi-kun gets along with his half well enough, except for a few arguments here and there. His doesn't forcefully manipulate him like a doll.

Maybe I'm just my other half's version of those Dolls Malik-kun uses to fight Yuugi-kun. [5]

Too many manipulators

So many preying off weakness.

Being used, controlled, a puppet,

Manipulated

Yeah, I am just a puppet. Maybe even a sock puppet, one of those little things children make to play with. I certainly am played with, made to move about with no will of my own. Mou hitori no jibun [1] has made sure I had no will long ago.

He pulls a string and I move with it. If Malik-kun pulled a string, I'd move. He doesn't even need the damn Sennen Rod to move me, just come and take me over as my other half does.

But do puppets feel like they are being used? Even if they are inanimate objects, do they get the overwhelming sense of insecurity that they cannot defend themselves from a hand they must see as a god looming over them? Do they fear this god of theirs and what it may make them do?

I can feel their utter helplessness as the god moves them, not that I am comparing mou hitori no boku to a god, no. And were he prying in my thoughts now, he'd probably kill his poor host, or leave him near death... again.

I am a doll, or a puppet of sorts

I am the marionette to the puppeteer

I lay still as he moves my body for me,

My strings are tugged and I have no choice

I must follow his whim of manipulation

Life isn't supposed to be just about manipulation. One is supposed to be able to choose their own fate. Obviously, mou hitori no boku is not so insightful. Then again, he's impulsive at times, as I've noticed from his dueling while I am shoved into my soul room, to play with the little toys of innocence in there that he scoffs at. He says that even my soul room is that of a girl's. So I have a few stuffed animals? I usually spend a lot of time in there.

Maybe I should just die. If I died, he'd be locked away again and I wouldn't be manipulated. I know if I make some mort of mistake with mou hitori no boku's plans, I could very well die, but still it would be better than being manipulated.

Walk along the sword's edge,

Making no mistakes.

For if I screw up and fall,

I may get cut,

I may bleed and die.

But it's better than being manipulated.

[1]- Mou hitori no boku means 'the other half of me', or 'my other self'. Mou hitori no ore means  the same. And mou hitori no jibun means 'other half of myself'.

[2]- Malik, while helping Ryou to the hospital in the anime after Bakura cut open his arm, gains the ability to possess and control Ryou if he sees fit. Poor guy, almost like having two Yamis... Then again, Malik is just a scary Sunflower. (Don't ask)

[3]- King's property. What Bakura calls Ryou. Arigato PM-chan!

[4]- Ore-sama means 'I', but the -sama as more honor upon it. Bakura-kun uses ore-sama while normally one would 'ore'. He just has an ego, the scary Akutenshi.

[5]- Malik uses his Rod to control people and make them fight Yuugi. He does this to Jounouchi and Anzu. Do you know how scary it is to see Malik speaking through Anzu? Anzu with a guy's voice!

Ok, so it wasn't too angsty, just wait till I go into my next one about his friends... hee, he's so torturable... and I'm still mad at Seto-sama.

Seto: Why?

Wildwolf: Cause you told Yami to attack at risk of Ryou-chan's life! Don't you have any compassion.

Yami: He does! It's spelt M-O-K-U-B-A.

Seto: Yami no Yuugi! **growls**

Wildwolf: Break it up! Seto-sama! Apologize to Ryou-chan for risking his life! Now! And no, this isn't shounen ai, I'm just miffed.

Seto: Gomen. **walks off**

Quatre: I get the feeling he only said that cause Wildwolf-chan's been threatening to hit him with a mallet.

Shadii: **nod**

Shadii jaguar: **nod-nod**

Chibi: **huggles the stuffed jaguar**


	6. Maliksama

**Malik-sama**

Author: Wildwolf

Genre: Angst/General

Rating: PG

Plot: Rishid angst. Ya know, I never thought I'd write the guy, but look! He's just... angsty and loveable in that way! Ya have to see him to know, but I fear what they'll do to him in the dub... **shudder**

Warnings: Maybe slight OOC... I haven't delved into his character. Set in Rishid's memories of Egypt with chibi Malik. Ano... there are spoilers for those who haven't seen Box Set 3...

I just watched this ep, but I can't remember the dialogue. It's a basic summarized thing, ok?

_My fault? How is it my fault he as bitten by the snake? He's the one who nearly stepped on it! And what was a cobra doing to far underground anyway?_

My grip on the hilt tightened. The boy lay in bed, sweating profusely and gasping weakly from the poison running through his system. I had been punished? Malik and I had been playing ball. He chased after it and got bit. How am I to blame? Why was I the one to get yelled at by fa- no, Malik's father?

_I was to blame? How does he stepping on the damn snake justify his threats and violent action?_

If only mother was still alive. She saw me as her son, her first child. She gave me the light of life when I had been abandoned at the entrance of the well. She saw me as a gift from the gods and loved me as a childless parent would. That-that man never loved me or saw me as a child of his.

I still remember when she suggested that I become his heir. I was so happy, but he... he of course didn't like the idea.

When Isis was born, he wasn't very happy either, and it seemed resolved that I would become the heir to the clan, and a full clan member, all by mother's wish.

But then... Malik was born. That man whom mother told me to call my father raised him above his head and cheered. He didn't care that his wife was dying. I held little Isis by the hand as she wept for mother. Mother spoke to me, holding her hand out and telling me to take care of her new child, her biological son. I never got to touch her hand that last time.

And still that man rejoiced.

If mother was still alive, I wouldn't have been threatened.

But she told me to take care of him...

But Malik is the one who caused all of this.

"Gomen nasai, nii-san." His soft voice asked as his eyes fluttered open slowly. Tears were forming at the corners.

I hid the knife behind my back. "You-you called me brother?"

He smiled slightly. "I've always seen you as my brother." He held his hand out slightly, wanting me to take it.

I dropped the knife with a clatter, no longer intent upon using it. I took his hand and held it in my own two. He saw me as his brother, as a member of his clan. I guess that's all that should matter.

His screams of pain echoed all the way to me. I was still upset about the candle 'father' had thrown at me for suggesting that I take the ritual instead.

Malik was only ten and scared of the pain he would have to endure. He asked me to take his place. I relayed this to 'father' and he threw a candle at me! He also threatened to cut my tongue out!

But Malik's screams... The carvings of the locations of the Pharaoh's memories were being cut into his back with a heated knife. His mouth was gagged, as I can tell. Isis had stayed in her room and I could tell that she too heard and felt the pain in Malik's voice.

I took out my own knife, the one I was about to slay Malik with, and heated it above a candle. I touched it onto my cheek before carving it in to design hieroglyphs across my left side. It hurt, so badly. But was it anything compared to what Malik had to endure?

I went to him later, my own face bandaged with my hood over my head.

"Hurts... it hurts..." He cried. His face was to his pillow and his back was wrapped in bandages.

"Rishid... tell me who I must hate!" His voice was vicious, as if he wasn't Malik at all.

He turned to me and his expression softened. "Rishid, what happened to your face?"

I took off the hood and showed him the vow I gave myself.

Six years later, on the Battle Ship, facing Jounouchi in battle.

I was struck by lightning, I remember. I can feel my mind fading. Is this what dying was like?

Malik-sama is standing there, clutching his head. I can feel his pain through our mental link. It wasn't a psychic link, but a link only brothers could have. The other him is arising.

"M-Malik-sama!" I yelled within strings of other words that faded out before reaching my own ears, reaching out before fading again.

I wake up again later, still fuzzy. I know I'm going to pass out again before this is over.

Jounouchi is holding me up. He won. 

"It was an honor dueling you. You are a real duelist." I heard my own voice say weakly.

"No, it was an honor for me." He shook his head. The bond between he and his sister, like what I used to have with Malik-sama before he took the ritual.

"The other half of Malik-sama... if I die, he will arise."

And once again I fade.

Malik-sama is now at the mercy of the other half of him that was created six years ago. His hatred for his father created another being within himself. It was he who killed his own father.

_Mother, I suppose I failed you. Your son is not safe._

Ra, the god I have insulted by using a fake card of, please forgive Malik-sama. It's not he's fault. We're both alone. Save him from his dark half.

_Malik-sama..._

Wildwolf: Oi! Too much OOC for my liking... **sigh and yawns** Too tired... late at night... want to go huggle Shadii jaguar...

Shadii jaguar: ...

Shadii: ...

Wildwolf: Huh? Shadii-sama, you have a thing about popping up everywhere, don't you?

Shadii: **nod and disappears**

Shadii jaguar: **wave-wave**

Chibi: **comes in holding Rishid the white puppy plushie** But Rishid's so angsty! I love looking back into his memories! Even if Wildwolf-chan is the angsty one of us...

Wildwolf: So?

Chibi: Neh, bye-bye minna! **holds Shadii jaguar and Rishid puppy**

Shadii jaguar: **wave-wave**

Rishid puppy: **wave-wave**


End file.
